25. Clawed Butler
Clawed Butler (クロ執事, KURO Shitsuji) is the twenty-fifth episode of the Kuroshitsuji anime and the first episode of season two. Summary Alois Trancy is naked and bruised, and beside him is his "father," the former Earl Trancy. He stands up and opens his mouth, at which point his contract seal that resides on his tongue begins to form from a spider. Claude Faustus, the Trancy butler, wakes Alois up and gets him ready for the day, while Alois provocatively teases and mocks Claude. After Claude leaves, Alois lies back down on the bed and laughs gleefully. Later, Alois complains constantly about his breakfast, with his servants, Timber, Thompson, Canterbury, and Hannah Annafellows watching. He purposely spills his drink on his lap, then blames it on Hannah. When she moves to clean up the mess, he grabs her face and gouges out her eye, telling her that if he does not punish her, then Claude will. Claude appears, and cleans Alois' bloody fingers. After they return to his bedroom, Claude informs Alois of Arnold Trancy and the priest’s arrival. Hearing this, Alois panics, but Claude reassures him that he will take care of everything. Arnold arrives at the manor along with his nephew, Aleistor Chamber, and a priest. Alois greets his guests warmly and takes them inside. At dinner, Alois is asked to tell his side of the story, as Arnold does not believe that Alois Trancy is indeed the former Earl's real son. Alois tell his story, beginning with his time in an unknown village. He lived with another young orphan like himself, whom he considered his brother, and whom he loved very much. One night though, the village was attacked, and everyone was killed except for Alois. His father came to save Alois from the village but died soon after being reunited with his son. Aleistor and the priest shower Alois in condolences. During this, Alois walks over to Arnold and whispers insults into his ear while hugging him to keep up the appearance of a happy, gentle boy. When Arnold is about to take his leave after dinner, Alois, from the balcony, stops him by taunting his greediness. He disseminates banknotes and land agreements, dropping them to the ground, and Arnold desperately tries to pick them all up despite being mocked and laughed at. A masked visitor knocks on the Trancy Manor's door late at night, asking for a place to stay, as the storms have made traveling impossible. The visitor stays for dinner, and while being served, complains that there is a speck of sauce on the edge of the dish, and asks Claude to take it back. Claude retorts that he didn't think someone who wore his coat to the dinner table would have such picky tastes. Alois later visits the mysterious guest, and upon noticing the traveler's suitcase, inquires to what is inside it. The visitor tells him that if he will escort him to the storage room, he will let Alois see what is inside the precious trunk he carries with him. Alois agrees, and at the storage room, the stranger becomes preoccupied with a certain tea, known as New Moon Drop. Alois takes the canister of tea and demands the guest hold up his side of the deal. Before the stranger can respond, Claude appears behind him and throws his knives, cutting off the cloak of the stranger. The mysterious guest is revealed to be Sebastian Michaelis. Claude, addressing Sebastian, tells him that he has broken a rule. Sebastian does not answer, but instead takes the New Moon Drop and flees, with Claude in pursuit. As Sebastian attempts to escape, however, the trunk opens and inside lies the lifeless body of Ciel Phantomhive. Alois is delighted to see Ciel inside the trunk. Sebastian quickly closes the trunk after telling Alois that someone as vulgar as he isn't worthy to even come near Ciel, then runs while avoiding Claude as best as he can. The two butlers have a showdown in the main hall before Sebastian successfully escapes by knocking down the chandelier, plunging the area into darkness and jumping through a large window. Alois then reveals his fear of the darkness, and collapses to the floor, begging Claude not to leave him. Claude kneels down and promises to stay by Alois' side until the bitter end, promising to devour him when the time is right. Far away from the Trancy Manor, Sebastian removes Ciel's body from the suitcase. He takes out the tea from the New Moon Drop, showing that the Phantomhive family ring, which harbors Ciel's soul, was hidden inside. Sebastian then tells his young master that "It is time to wake up." Characters in Order of Appearance * Alois Trancy * Former Head Trancy * Claude Faustus * Hannah Annafellows * Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber * Priest * Arnold Trancy * Aleistor Chamber * Luka Macken * Sebastian Michaelis * Ciel Phantomhive Gallery 201 Alois offers his guest some bread.png 201 Alois smells the traveler.png 201 Sebastian jumps through a window.png 201 Sebastian revealed.png 201 Sebastian slides.png 201 Sebastian tries to snatch the tea box.png 201 Alois and the traveler.png 201 Alois pokes Hannah's eyeball.png 201 Aleistor praises 1.png 201 Aleistor praises 2.png 201 The trunk pops open.png 201 The stranger arrives.png 201 Talking to the stranger 1.png 201 Talking to the stranger 2.png 201 The stranger's identity.png 201 Sebastian.png 201 Sebastian lifts Ciel.png 201 Serving the stranger.png 201 Spiders and Alois.png 201 Jumping in joy.png 201 Gathered.png 201 New Moon Drop.png 201 Finding the New Moon Drop.png 201 Cornered.png 201 Claude reassures Alois.png 201 Arnold blushes.png 201 Claude cleans Alois' fingers.png 201 Alois taunts Arnold.png 201 Alois tricks Hannah into looking.png 201 Alois pushes Hannah out of the room.png 201 Alois' discovery.png 201 Alois cries.png 201 Alois clings to Claude.png Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji II